


［轰出胜］阳光与蝙蝠（r18）

by LEYI



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEYI/pseuds/LEYI
Summary: 绿谷出久性转警告肉质粗糙，难以下咽轰出胜本章轰出小短篇狼人胜x绿谷出久x吸血鬼轰





	［轰出胜］阳光与蝙蝠（r18）

**Author's Note:**

> 绿谷出久性转警告  
> 肉质粗糙，难以下咽  
> 轰出胜  
> 本章轰出  
> 小短篇  
> 狼人胜x绿谷出久x吸血鬼轰

黑色的丝袜包裹住滑嫩白皙带的美腿，略带肉感的腿紧紧地贴合，带着不易察觉的颤抖  
黑色蕾丝裙贴在少女娇软的肌肤上，从脖领处裁开露出大片大片雪白的锁骨，以一种色情至极的方式聚拢于胸前，恰到好处的掩盖住了最重要的两点  
丝带束缚着她的手恶趣味的在在背后打了个蝴蝶结  
原本绿松石一般的美丽眼睛被丝绸掩盖，光线被隔绝在外  
她是礼物  
一个送给古堡主人的礼物  
被她的父亲亲手供奉而上  
少女不停的喘息着，身上泛出了不正常的潮红，双脚不安分的扭动着  
热  
绿谷出久喘息着，从内心深处透出的瘙痒让她难耐不已，下身某个隐秘的小穴已经变得无比湿濡，她渴望着有什么东西来堵住这个流水的小东西  
炙热的，坚硬的东西  
厚实的房门严严实实的挡住了本因人声鼎沸的大厅  
他们正在举办舞会，为了这个古堡主人  
门从外打开，擦过昂贵的波斯毛毯，小羊皮底的靴子踏了上去，镶着昂贵宝石的细长手杖轻点在地，发色奇特的男人皱着眉头看着床上的绿谷出久，不用多想就知道 这是他那讨人厌的父亲送来的  
妄图造出完美的不惧阳光的吸血鬼后代的容器  
开什么玩笑  
男人的英俊的脸上的烫伤疤痕丝毫没有掩盖掉他的俊美，带着一丝的野性和从骨子里透露出来的贵族气质让他就算是皱眉也显得如此优雅  
轰焦冻本想转身离开，回过头时们却被什么人从外面锁上了，想强行破开，但是不知道什么时候已经全身无力，燥热感从身下的某个部位传出，红色从脖颈蔓延上来，不住的吸气，瞳孔收缩，被称之为父亲的男人在临走之前说［舞会…礼物…18岁…情潮…初佣…完美…］断断续续的话语飘过被一波波情欲烧的不慎清醒的脑子，轰焦冻感觉自己快要爆炸，从来没有这么渴望过  
血  
坚持了18年的信念如此的不堪一击，吸血鬼对鲜血和情欲的渴望完全压制住了人性的一面  
空气中的所有气味仿佛都放大了一百倍  
淫靡的气息笼罩着，丝袜摩擦的声音带动着某个隐秘之地令人羞涩的水声  
还有隐藏其中的鲜血味道  
甜美的没有被侵蚀污浊过的完美的处女血的味道  
难以自拔  
等轰焦冻回过神来时他已经像是一个粗俗的野兽把娇软的女人压到在了身下，撕扯着单薄的外衣  
白花花的皮肤直冲眼内，乳肉如波，修长的脖颈向上高高抬起露出血管，绿谷出久像是仍不自知，在轰焦冻的身下扭动着，双腿羞涩的圈在轰焦冻完美的腰背上  
咬上去  
冲进去  
艹翻她  
轰焦冻这么想着  
他也确实这么做了  
深刻于灵魂的本能占了上风  
撕扯开本就不多的布料，吸允着丰满的乳房，挑逗着樱桃一般的乳头，玩弄着她高高站起  
［哈…哈…好难受…想要…救救我…］  
初尝轻易的绿谷出久不知道该怎么办只能无助的祈求着，紧紧地环住轰焦冻，手指轻拂抓挠着他的后背，轰焦冻立起身，解开皮带，露出粗黑的阴茎，龟头早已变得湿濡，流出不少粘液，轰焦冻对着绿谷出久单手撸动着，空闲下来的手贴着乳房揉捏，挑逗艳红的乳头，玩够了，又伸出两根手指伸入绿谷出久的嘴里翻搅，扯出不少透明粘稠的液体  
［唔…哈…想要…好想要…］  
绿谷出久看轰焦冻迟迟不进入主题，无师自通的开始自给自足，丝袜早已被扯到破破烂烂的，水渍从裆部一直蔓延到大腿，褪下后湿漉漉的  
绿谷出久掰开了隐藏在身下的小肉穴，粉嫩的肉穴未经人事，小巧的蚌肉不停的吐出淫水，中间的珠子早已变得深红，绿谷出久不耐的插入了一根手指，小穴紧紧包裹着细长的手指往里吞咽  
［哈…进来了…有东西进来了…好奇怪…］绿谷出久咬着下唇，视线被遮盖让她的感觉更加敏感，灼热的实现注视着她  
太羞耻了  
但是  
真的  
好舒服  
不够…还想要更大…更热的东西  
这么想着，手指像是碰到了什么东西，猛地颤抖，  
［咦！！！］难以言喻的快感冲上脑门，身下的淫水一阵阵涌出，蘸湿了华贵的被子  
轰焦冻看着独自淫乱的绿谷出久，在看到她竟然自慰到高潮时忍不住了  
略显粗暴的抓起了绿谷出久的头发，把粗长的阴茎塞入了她小巧的嘴里  
［啊…好舒服…］轰焦冻从未感觉过如此奇妙的滋味，口腔里的软肉紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎不住的吸动让他难以自持的抽插起来，越来越用力，最后每一下都顶到了喉管深处，紧致的小嘴吞咽不下粗大的阴茎不住干呕，干呕时的喉道越发的缩紧，轰焦冻享受的眯起了眼睛，一只手控制着绿谷的头前后摆动，一只手玩弄着乳头  
［舔一下…快…舔一下…哈…］  
轰焦冻抽出了阴茎对着绿谷出久的脸撸动着，她的脸上仍罩着黑色蕾丝，掩盖不出的红晕和娇喘让轰焦冻不耐  
绿谷听话的伸出了舌头舔砥上带着腥味的龟头，小嘴勉强含下一块吸允着，让人难以想象这么个大玩意之前是怎么塞进去的  
［哈…再吸一下…哈…对..舔这里..哈..哈哈..对，好棒…嗯...］  
白灼喷出  
绿谷出久幼齿的脸上沾满了白色的液体，粘稠的液体聚集在脸上在一点点的低落到高耸的胸上  
［好多］绿谷出久这么说着  
轰焦冻好不容易连回的理智就这么一瞬间崩裂  
本就没有倒下的肉棒更加挺直  
轰焦冻压到了绿谷出久伸出手指附上早已一塌糊涂的小穴口，不用这么费力就伸了进去，层层叠叠的穴肉包裹着手指，还没有进去就能感觉到能有多舒服  
忍耐不住，直冲而入  
［哈啊~］绿谷出久泪眼婆娑，空虚多时的小穴被填满的快感让她忍不住尖叫，身上男人粗喘着，身下紧紧相连  
轰焦冻像撒但发誓他这辈子没有这么舒服过，才插入一小节的肉棒被柔软温暖紧致的小穴紧咬，层层叠叠的嫩肉覆盖在他的肉棒上，缓了一会后才整根插入，直接撞上了宫口，  
绿谷出久像是一条即将溺亡的鱼，弓起身体尖叫着   
［啊哈~好棒啊~］  
［斯…］轰焦冻抽动着肉棒，粗长的肉棒碾开褶皱碾压上深藏其中的某个小点  
［呀~~~那里..哈…不要…要死掉了…哈…哈］绿谷出久挣扎着，但被轰焦冻压制在身下只能抓挠着他宽阔的后背留下一道道充满情欲色情意味抓痕  
轰焦冻撞击着那一个小点，在少女的呻吟声中舔砥上白皙的脖颈  
野兽露出了獠牙  
房间里的情欲气味越发浓郁，绿谷出久早已高潮了不知多少次，囊袋撞击肉体发出的啪啪声越来越快  
［哈啊~~哈啊~~~慢点~~求求你..］  
尖牙抵上血管  
肉棒撞击着子宫口  
在绿谷出久的尖叫声中，轰焦冻冲撞进那个更为神 圣的禁地  
滚烫的液体涌入子宫  
牙齿探入皮肉  
肉欲伴着一丝血气  
肉棒似不舍仍在被操干到通红的小穴里研磨，带出不少白灼  
甜美的处子血随着牙齿的侵入涌入喉管，吞咽下肚  
轰焦冻似清醒  
原本甜美的血液缓缓溢出了什么气味  
像是在享用美食时发现的头发  
让人厌恶的气息  
是野兽对自己领地的占有气息  
让人厌恶的  
狼人臭气  
轰焦冻抬首，绿谷出久已经昏迷过去，原本戴在脸上的黑色蕾丝眼罩不知何时被扯下，姣好的面容带着些可爱的小雀斑，和脸庞不符的性感躯体带着不少青紫和白灼  
轰焦冻割开自己的手掌，属于三代吸血鬼的血液溢出，捏开绿谷小巧的下巴，对着张开的嘴喂了不少血液  
初佣开始  
轰焦冻斜躺在绿谷身边  
［现在。。。你是我的了］  
===========  
窗外圆月高升  
带着似遥远传来的狼嚎


End file.
